Emotions
by Scyrie
Summary: Szayel sneaks up on Ulquiorra, and has assigned himself Ulquiorra's emotion-teacher.


Ulquiorra sits boredly in a corner of one of the many rooms in Hueco Mundo, having been avoiding everyone all day. Now, he'd even gotten bored of the book he was reading. His eyelids were lowered almost sadly as he traced the text in the book with a nail.

Szayel, on the other hand, was trotting about with a grin, peeking into every room in search of something entertaining. Eventually, he slows down and frowns at his bad luck- before finding Ulquiorra, that is. Grinning once more, Szayel dashes to the raven and hugs him around his shoulders.

"Oohhh~!" the pink-haired man practically squealed. "How's my little Ulquiorra~?"

Glancing over at Szayel, Ulquiorra's ever-present frown grew slightly. Sighing, he tried pushing Szayel off. Not even noticing as the melancholic raven tried pushing him off, Szayel tilted his head. Grinning, he kissed Ulquiorra's nose.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Ulquiorra," he smirked.

Recoiling like a dog when someone was attempting to poke their nose, the much calmer of the two growled. "…stop…" he said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows.

Giggling almost maniacally, Szayel straddled Ulquiorra's lap and playfully pouted. "And why would I do that~?" he questioned.

Ulquiorra pouted back at him, tensing up and bristling like an annoyed cat. "…I said stop…"

Grinning even wider than before, Szayel kissed Ulquiorra's lower lip, lingering for a long time. "No," he responded.

The raven curled his nose, growling a bit louder and attempting to push the pink-haired Arrancar off once more. In return, Szayel grabbed Ulquiorra's wrists, pinning them above his head on the wall. Playfully growling, he said, "No pushing SzaySzay."

Ulquiorra frowned, trying to wiggle out from under Szayel. "…go bother someone else…" he muttered, now trying to pull his wrists free as well.

Softly giggling, Szayel shook his head and kept a firm grip on the raven's wrists. "No. Everybody else is boring," he told Ulquiorra. Leaning forward, he slowly licked the other's ear, to which Ulquiorra shuddered.

Tensing up again, Ulquiorra gave Szayel a harsh glare. "…I'm the boring one…" Calming down again, he yanks on his wrists, not liking the feeling of being restrained.

Cutely nipping at Ulquiorra's earlobe, Szayel rolled his eyes. "Nu-uh, you're fun, Ulquy~!"

"Do not call me that…" the raven commanded, hitching his shoulders up to protect his ears.

Grinning sexually, Szayel traced a finger down Ulquiorra's chest, giggling once more. "…no problem, baby~"

Pouting more, the raven then tried to kick Szayel off, though without any success. "…don't call me that either… I don't like petnames…"

Mockingly pouting back at Ulquiorra, the pink-haired Arrancar frowned. "Is this how you treat your SzaySzay?" he asked.

Ulquiorra blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow slightly. "'My SzaySzay'… I don't remember saying you are my property…"

Using his big amber eyes, Szayel lowers his head like a puppy. "I could be~"

The Arrancar with midnight black hair groaned, finally slipping one wrist free. "…no thanks…"

Sighing dramatically, the glasses-bearer of the two threw his arms around Ulquiorra's neck. "_How _can I make you my Ulqui-dorable boyfriend?"

Pouting more than usual, the raven tried pushing Szayel off once more. For some reason, it was as though the fellow Arrancar had turned to lead, completely determined to stay in Ulquiorra's lap. "And what if I don't want to be…?" Ulquiorra asked. "And stop giving me nicknames…"

Pulling Ulquiorra's lips into a smile, the pinkette rolled his eyes. "Of course you want to be, I'm Szayel Aporro Granz~!"

Ulquiorra growled, shifting himself away from Szayel's forced smile. As the other pulled away, Szayel whacked him over the head, groaning.

"Do you ever say or do anything nice?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Squeaking quietly, Ulquiorra pouted once more, glancing at him. "Occasionally…"

"Well then…" Szayel half-growled, clearly offended slightly. "React nicely." He didn't even give Ulquiorra a moment to think before stealing the fellow Arrancar's lips in a passionate, fiery kiss. The raven widened his eyes, tensing up, but unable to escape as Szayel was still on top of him. After a bit, he just accepted that this was what the pinkette wanted, and calmed down, closing his eyes. A long while later, Szayel pulled away, licking his lips with a triumphant smirk.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked.

Ulquiorra looked up at Szayel, giving him a small glare, just making the other grin wider. "…It wasn't awful…" Ulquiorra responded quietly.

Szayel's grin spread from ear to ear, and he tilted his head. "Ulquiorra, your outlook on emotions is wrong. Otherwise, I wouldn't love so much…"

The raven raised his eyebrows, unsure how to respond. A few minutes of silence passed, and he finally responded with, "I guess I need to learn about emotions…"

"Yes, you do~!" Szayel chimed.

Looking up at the pinkette almost submissively, Ulquiorra glanced away. "Teach me, Szayel?"

"Of course!" Szayel nearly squealed.


End file.
